


Каждый раз — все больше

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mini, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они разные люди, но друг с другом совершенно счастливы.<br/>Три драббла, объединенных одной историей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Непоследний день

**Author's Note:**

> История первая, об их последней "школьной" встрече

Всем тренировочным лагерям Ивайзуми предпочитал лагеря с Датеко. Во-первых, у них был отличный блок, пожалуй, лучший в префектуре. Во-вторых, их родительский комитет отвечал за барбекю. В-третьих, в Датеко был Футакучи.

Аромат жареного мяса витал над утрамбованной площадкой, облюбованной для пикника. Ивайзуми подошел к решетке, и Киндаичи отодвинулся, уступая место и широко улыбаясь:

— Вот это уже прожарилось, как любите, Ивайзуми-сан! Не толкай меня, Куними.

Ивайзуми, улыбаясь в ответ, набрал мяса, отсалютовал довольному жизнью Ойкаве и отошел. Первогодки и второгодки немедленно принялись сражаься за освободившееся место. Закончилось все тем, что снизу поднырнул Мацукава и стянул половину того, чтобы было на решетке. Ивайзуми, посмеиваясь, выслушал возмущенные крики Кетани о том, что некоторые третьегодки совсем оборзели, и пошел прочь, придерживая полную тарелку.

Завтра — их последний день последнего школьного лагеря.

Стены пансиона, где жили обе команды, выплывали из темноты белыми пятнами, теплый ветер совсем не остужал горящее лицо. Ивайзуми добрался до самой дальней беседки и сел на скамью, глотая наполненный запахами травы и листвы воздух.

Присутствие Футакучи он почувствовал, не оборачиваясь. Взгляд сверлил затылок, и по позвоночнику прошла дрожь.

— Ну и чего ты там встал?

— Редкое зрелище — семпай думает. Надо получше запомнить этот уникальный момент.

Ивайзуми представлял себе челку, закрывающую глазу и неровную ухмылку.

— Кто-то слишком много болтает, — заметил он.

— Простите, семпай.

— Футакучи.

— Я фруктов принес, — уже нормальным голосом отозвался тот — своим обычным, без смешливых ноток или желания задеть.

— У меня мясо, — Ивайзуми сделал широкий жест.

— Шикарный пир, — вздохнул Футакучи и уселся прямо на пол беседки. Нарезанные яблоки и апельсины он положил рядом с мясом.

Ивайзуми видел завернувшийся воротник спортивной куртки в цветах Датеко и не стал бороться с искушением его поправить. Футакучи взглянул немного удивленно, а потом понимающе.

— Не смотри на меня так, — проворчал Ивайзуми, — это ничего не значит.

— Конечно нет, — Футакучи вдохнул, подобрался ближе и оперся спиной на колени Ивайзуми.

Пряди у Футакучи были жесткими и гладкими, и Ивайзуми потянул его на себя за голову, открывая горло с выступающим кадыком. Наклонился, лизнул прохладную кожу, чувствуя, как Футакучи сглатывает. А потом тот вывернулся из рук, уткнулся в пах лицом, и от этого движения обдало жаром, как будто он копился все это время, а сейчас не выдержал давления.

Ивайзуми провел рукой по волосам, пока Футакучи приспускал ему штаны и трусы, доставал член, уже влажный от смазки и ноющий от возбуждения. Когда на головке сомкнулись острые зубы, Ивайзуми зажал рот рукой и подбросил бедра.

Ивайзуми не знал, что его заводило больше — бесстыдство Футакучи, его прямолинейность или движения мокрого языка — но так или иначе долго он не протянул. Кончил, когда Футакучи глухо застонал и начал сильно, почти больно, сосать. Ивайзуми толкнулся в горячий рот, развел колени шире и излился длинными толчками прямо в горло.

Когда он, дрожа, отстранился, глаза Футакучи были закрыты, из уголка рта стекала сперма. Ивайзуми вытер ее пальцем, проведя на прощание по нижней губе.

— Не пойму, — проговорил Футакучи все еще с закрытыми глазами, — такая скорострельность — это признак возраста или неопытности.

— Ох, кто-то сейчас… — начал Ивайзуми, и уголки губ Футакучи приподнялись в улыбке. — Я просто соскучился.

Футакучи вздрогнул всем телом, глаза широко распахнулись, и взгляд на миг стал беззащитным и потерянным. А потом он сжал губы и встал. Попытался встать, но Ивайзуми мягко надавил на плечи. 

— Знаешь, — глухо проговорил Футакучи и опустил глаза — рассматривая все еще влажный, обмякший член, — я тебя иногда ненавижу за твою искренность. От нее никуда не спрячешься. И ты со всеми такой.

Ивайзуми затянул ширинку и сполз на пол, усаживаясь рядом. Он не ненавидел Футакучи. Он его просто не понимал — с самой первой встречи, когда они вдвоем, засучив рукава, ковырялись в системе водораспределения, а потом, промокшие до нитки, отогревались в одной онсене на двоих. Тогда Футакучи провел ступней по паху Ивайзуми, и от этого прикосновения член встал моментально, краска залила лицо, и они дрочили себе, не глядя друг другу в глаза. 

В следующий раз первым опять начал Футакучи, в третий — Ивайзуми показал взглядом на подсобку; там они стояли, запустив руки друг другу в штаны, и снова дрочили.

Ивайзуми мог вспомнить каждую их встречу, когда они шаг за шагом двигались все дальше. И день, когда он понял, что ждет тренировочных встреч из-за Футакучи, он тоже помнил очень хорошо. Правда, Ивайзуми не был уверен, что тому стоит об этом знать.

— Ты мне нравишься, — ответил он.

— Решили добить меня, семпай? — губы Футакучи скривились, то ли он не решил — выругаться или улыбнуться. Ругался, к слову, Футакучи отменно.

— Нет, — Ивайзуми откинулся на скамью и вытянул ноги. — Иди сюда.

Он потянул Футакучи за рукава и уложил головой себе на колени. Тот перевернулся на спину, и теперь Ивайзуми смотрел прямо его в лицо. Лунный свет превратил правильные красивые черты в фарфоровую маску, на которой горели одни глаза.

Ивайзуми провел указательным пальцем по крупным векам, и Футакучи послушно опустил длинные ресницы.

— Не дергайся. Последний тренировочный лагерь — это не конец света, — веки под подушечками пальцев все-таки дрогнули, и Ивайзуми убрал руку, положив ее Футакучи на грудь. — Мы будем и дальше встречаться. — Дыхание все-таки перехватило, хотя он репетировал эту речь много раз. — Если ты хочешь.

Сердце Футакучи застыло на миг, а потом застучало в ладонь с удвоенной силой.

— Да, — Футакучи улыбался, по-прежнему закрыв глаза, но сейчас его лицо казалось живым и подвижным. — У меня на тебя большие планы. А не как сегодня.

— Эй! — Ивайзуми чуть наподдал ему коленом. — Сегодня еще не закончилось. И у нас есть мясо.

А завтра у них будет новый день. Совсем не последний.


	2. Почему вдруг

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> История вторая, но по таймлайну самая первая. Флэшбэк о том, с чего все началось.

Ивайзуми трясло так, что зуб на зуб не попадал — и это не было красивым выражением. Холодная вода из рванувшей трубы через какое-то время превратилась в ледяную, и, откровенно говоря, будь оно сразу так — Ивайзуми бы десять раз подумал, прежде чем лезть с помощью.

С другой стороны — не мог же он позволить обойти себя какому-то второгодке. Футакучи, с виду такой же бесполезный как Киндаичи на конкурсе самодеятельности, быстро засучил рукава и рванул перекрывать воду. Хотя это он зря, Ивайзуми видел, что резьбу сорвало выше крана. Зато стало понятно, что Футакучи хоть немного соображает, а после того, как они все-таки отыскали прорыв и пережали нужный стояк, Ивайзуми его и вовсе зауважал.

И вот сейчас они оба тряслись, мокрая форма облепила кожу, и если у Ивайзуми сейчас такие синие губы, как у Футакучи, то им обоим можно смело сниматься без грима в фильмах ужасов.

Откуда издалека доносились звуки скандала — в этот раз бытовыми мелочами опять заведовал родительский комитет Датеко, и мамы там были боевые.

— Дети промокли и замерзли! — крошечная Монива-сан, пылая гневом и размахивая большим пакетом, неслась к ним на всех парах, и рослые парни уважительно расступались, чтобы не попасть под горячую руку. — А у этих бестолочей даже согреться негде. Но ничего! — она остановилась перед Ивайзуми с Футакучи и победно потрясла звенящей связкой. — Тут есть онсен и я раздобыла ключи.

Ключи — было круто со всех сторон. Про онсен, конечно, было известно давно, но владельцы пансионата отказывались открывать его ораве школьников. Впрочем, тренеры тоже считали, что горячего душа более чем достаточно. И никому не обидно.

Ивайзуми и Футакучи переглянулись и повеселили. А потом зашагали за Монивой-сан, отобрав у нее пакет, оказавшийся охапкой полотенец, мыльных принадлежностей и халатов.

В маленьком крытом онсене было невероятно тепло, аж закололо кончики пальцев, бассейн был тесный и больше походил на ванну, а от прозрачно-зеленой воды поднимался пар.

— Мальчики, раздевайтесь, одежду бросайте в ящик и не смейте потом надевать, — Монива-сан смотрела так грозно, что даже если бы Ивайзуми захотел ослушаться, то никогда бы не решился. — И обязательно выпейте это, — она достала из кармана две бутылочки — как будто с травяным настоем, — и ушла, хлопнув дверью.

Футакучи, одной рукой стягивая мокрую футболку, второй, попытался закрыть дверь, но никак не мог попасть ключом в скважину.

— А то знаю я, — пробормотал он, — припрутся.

Насчет Датеко Ивайзуми не был так уверен, а вот Сейджо бы обязательно пришли. Едва замок щелкнул, они с Футакучи наперегонки содрали с себя холодную и мокрую одежду и рванули в бассейн.

Горячая вода обожгла ледяную кожу, чуть не накрыла с головой, и Ивайзуми едва не задохнулся от нахлынувших ощущений. Футакучи напротив тоже глотал воздух, и вода от их возни выплескивалась на прохладный каменный пол.

Некоторое время они возились, пытаясь расположить конечности, пока, наконец, не сели лицом друг к другу и не согнули в коленях ноги. Ивайзуми ощущал гладкое прикосновение Футакучи, и оно его немного беспокоило. Он все-таки не привык так сильно сокращать дистанцию. Одно дело игра или борьба и совсем другое — возня в тесном онсене.

Тепло пробралось до самой глубокой точки, и смерзшийся ком в желудке истаял без следа, оставив после себя приятную истому. Ивайзуми приоткрыл глаза — Футакучи лежал, облокотившись обеими руками на бортик, и выглядел абсолютно безмятежным. Иногда он плескал ладонью, и тогда мелкие волны накатывали на безволосую грудь и отступали, оставляя после себя крупные кали — а потом вода успокаивалась.

Плечи покрылись мурашками, колени тоже, и Ивайзуми опустился ниже, почти полностью скрываясь в воде. Пятка скользнула по бедру Футакучи, и Ивайзуми дернулся, чтобы отстраниться, но помешал бортик. Но Футакучи вроде как даже не возражал, только посмотрел так насмешливо, что наглого второгодку захотелось окунуть головой в воду. Но было слишком лень.

— Ивайзуми-семпай, — протянул Футакучи, глядя из-под влажной челки, и «семпай» звучало как оскорбление, — с вашим ростом вы занимаете слишком много места.

Ивайзуми улыбнулся, как он надеялся, с обещанием, и от души врезал пяткой по мускулистой ноге.

— Ты выше меня на пару сантиметров, засранец, — проворчал Ивайзуми, показывая кулак.

— Почти на пять, — поправил его Футакучи педантично.

Нет, кого-то здесь точно надо научить уважению к семпаям, если уж Монива с этим не справляется. Ивайзуми сделал себе зарубку на память — в ближайшей игре кое-кому придется особенно несладко, и удовлетворенно откинулся на бортик, улыбаясь.

— Я думал, вы займетесь рукоприкладством.

Ивайзуми открыл один глаз — лицо Футакучи в завитках пара казалось одновременно близким и далеким, и как будто огорченным. Ивайзуми почувствовал, как приподнимается бровь.

— Если хочешь, обеспечу.

Футакучи взглянул прямо, и темный взгляд ударил под дых. Светло-каряя радужка к зрачкам темнела, длинные ресницы подрагивали. А потом паха коснулась ступня. Ровная и гладкая, прошлась по члену, и кровь отлила от головы с такой силой, что перед глазами потемнело.

Футакучи со стоном съехал в воду по самое горло, опустил руки и усилил нажатие ступни. У Ивайзуми в сознании качалось белое туманное марево, член реагировал на каждый нажим все новым всплеском возбуждения, а воздух вокруг застыл вязким горячим сиропом.

Когда Футакучи начал двигать рукой у себя между ног, Ивайзуми очнулся: опустил пальцы на член, которого все еще касалась крупная ступня, и принялся торопливо дрочить. Он смотрел на приоткрытый рот Футакучи, взмокшую, на дрожащую губу, на растрепанную челку и влажную грудь с острыми розовыми сосками.

Кончил Ивайзуми, когда уперся головкой члена в ступню. Содрогнулся, глядя, как содрогается Футакучи, и воздух вокруг звенел и покалывал, словно прозрачное стекло.

Обессиленный, он сполз в воду, взбаламучивая мутные пятна спермы.

— Нехорошо получилось, — с трудом проговорил Ивайзуми. 

— Протечет, — отозвался Футакучи.

Друг на друга они не смотрели. Ни когда послушно глотали оставленный Монивой-сан настой, ни когда растирались пушистыми полотенцами, ни когда одевались. 

Краска смущения заливала щеки, пока они шагали в свои номера. Но ночью, укладываясь спать и вспоминая длинные ноги вылезающего из воды Футакучи, его светлые ягодицы и крупную мошонку, покрытую рыжеватыми волосами, Ивайзуми отчаянно дрочил, дрочил и снова дрочил.

И думал — почему вдруг именно с ним. И откуда Футакучи так точно знает его рост. Надо обязательно выяснить, в чем дело.


	3. Каждый раз — все больше

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> История третья и последняя. Постканон. Ивайзуми учится в Токио.

Окна крошечной квартиры выходили на обратную сторону улицы, где гуляли матери с колясками, отдыхали старушки, а их мужья с самого утра рассаживались за партии в сеги. В открытую форточку врывался осенний воздух, а небо за прозрачными, еще вчера начисто отмытыми, стеклами казалось нарисованным.

Синкансэн из Сендая уже прибыл, и сейчас Футакучи где-то на половине дороги сюда. Перед каждым его приездом Ивайзуми думал, что в этот раз они точно посмотрят Токио, сходят на какой-нибудь фильм или просто пройдутся по магазинам. Но заканчивалось все одинаково: они заваливались в постель и два дня из нее не вылезали. Не то чтобы Ивайзуми был против. Он беспокоился, не надоест ли это Футакучи. Совсем немного.

Звонок в дверь вырвал его из размышлений. Приход кого-то из соседей окажется сейчас крайне некстати; старушка из квартиры напротив любила поговорить, а через стену жили две подруги, которые не оставляли попыток вытащить Ивайзуми куда-нибудь погулять.

Он перебирал подходящие вежливые ответы для отказа ото всего, что бы там за дверью ни находилось, но когда распахнул ее, то слова замерли на языке.

Футакучи выглядел легкомысленно и беззаботно, только пальцы сжимали ремень сумки крепко-крепко. От его вида, от знакомого запаха, от ощущения присутствия накатил такой жар, что Ивайзуми застыл, пытаясь вдохнуть больше воздуха.

— Я решил взять такси, — склонил голову на правое плечо Футакучи, и челка мягко качнулась. — Не надо было? А то ты выглядишь так, будто ждал кого-то другого.

Ивайзуми молча схватил его за руку, втянул в квартиру и толкнул на стену, вжимаясь следом. Горло пульсировало под языком, когда Ивайзуми прильнул к нему губами, и Футакучи всхлипнул и съехал по стене, раздвигая ноги.

— Кажется, все-таки надо было, — выдохнул он.

— Как обычно, много болтаешь.

Ивайзуми подцепил пряжку ремня, расстегнул штаны, то и дело касаясь твердеющей плоти. Футакучи в это время, уронив сумку, лихорадочно стягивал с себя куртку, потом еще одну, потом рубашку. Его руки были холодными, а кожа на животе, на бедрах — обжигающе горячей, и Ивайзуми вел руками по бокам, чувствуя, как Футакучи извивается.

Как он сам оказался раздет до трусов, Ивайзуми не помнил, очнулся, когда они с Футакучи упали на аккуратно застеленный футон, а резинка трусов врезалась в промежность.

Футакучи нависал, накрывая всем телом, его член прижимался к животу, размазывая по коже нити смазки, и Ивайзуми провел рукой по внутренней стороне бедра — белой и гладкой.

Футакучи содрогнулся всем телом, когда пальцы Ивайзуми скользнули в промежность и тронули мошонку.

— Если бы,— задыхаясь, прошептал Футакучи, — я знал, что тебя так интересно заставать врасплох, я бы никогда не предупреждал о своих приездах.

— Поговори еще, — Ивайзуми подцепил резинку и приподнял бедра, стаскивая с себя трусы. Давление на член исчезло, а Футакучи коротко вдохнул и обхватил его ствол пальцами.

Обжигающее прикосновение отдалось волной возбуждения в паху, и Ивайзуми застонал, чувствуя уверенную хватку. А Футакучи лег сверху, потерся всем телом и вжался в пах членом, прикусывая кожу на шее. Головка скользила между бедер, увлажняя кожу, и Ивайзуми вздрагивал, мучительно желая продолжения.

— Где? — Футакучи смотрел прямо в глаза, челка закрывала лоб, а губы были искусанными — и Ивайзуми мягко прошелся по ним языком. — Где смазка? — шевельнулись его губы снова. — Я тебя хочу очень, ммм, — Ивайзуми растворялся в прикосновениях к своей шее, в гладких движениях языка и шуме крови в ушах.

— Смазка. Сейчас, — рука шарилась под одеялом, он специально не убирал далеко, но Футакучи не давал сосредоточиться, от ощущения его прижавшихся к ноге бедер Ивайзуми перекручивало и перетряхивало, ягодицы сжимались, а изнутри растекался жар, пульсируя в одной точке промежности.

Когда между ягодиц прошлась скользкая рука. Ивайзуми шире развел ноги, а Футакучи протолкнул один палец — сразу целиком. Жар опалил внутренности, и Ивайзуми едва не кончил, когда Футакучи надавил на простату. А потом он это сделал еще.

— Слышишь ты, засранец, — проговорил Ивайзуми, и слова звучали глухо, как в колоколе. — Если ты прямо сейчас не вставишь свой хуй в мою задницу…

Футакучи всхлипнул, и вставил еще один палец.

— Знаешь, — дрожащим голосом сказал он, — когда ты так предлагаешь, невозможно отказаться.

Ивайзуми задержал дыхание, когда в задний проход уперлась головка. Футакучи казался таким сосредоточенным, что хотелось поцеловать. Проникновение шло медленно, и Ивайзуми задышал, стараясь как можно лучше расслабиться. Смахнул капельку пота между сдвинутых бровей и все-таки поцеловал Футакучи. Язык скользнул в рот, а потом Футакучи толкнулся сильнее, вставляя член до конца, и Ивайзуми выдохнул, смаргивая слезы.

От болезненного ощущения наполненности, от осознания, что это именно Футакучи, Ивайзуми вело, словно от сакэ. Руки скользили по мокрым от пота плечам, и он целовал бледные веснушки на белой коже, а Футакучи двигался, и чувствительные края заднего прохода терлись о рельеф все сильнее твердеющего ствола. Ивайзуми обхватил себя за член и начал дрочить, с каждым толчком насаживаясь все сильнее, пока, наконец, они не слились в одном ритме — мощном и рваном, в котором возбуждение накатывало с каждым разом все сильнее, пока не изверглось огненным потоком оргазма.

Обмякающий член Футакучи последними толчками терзал задний проход, а Ивайзуми обессилено размазывал по животу сперму. Пальцы не слушались, сзади все болело, но отпускать Футакучи не хотелось.

Когда он, наконец, отстранился, и член выскользнул, оставляя после себя влажную пустоту, Ивайзуми заглянул Футакучи в лицо. Он жмурился, на черных ресницах застыла влага.

— Эй, — мягко потянулся к нему Ивайзуми, обнимая и притягивая к себе. Футакучи уткнулся ему в шею, и Ивайзуми сделал вид, что не слышал всхлипа. 

— Каждый раз, — вдруг тихо проговорил Футакучи, — каждый сраный раз я думаю, что сильнее влюбиться уже нельзя. — Он вздохнул, и Ивайзуми поцеловал его в мочку уха. — Как меня угораздило, ухохочешься.

Ивайзуми обнял Футакучи покрепче и провел ладонью по спине — между лопаток, по пояснице и ягодицам.

— Зато у нас есть этот каждый раз, — заметил он, и Футакучи замер. — У нас обоих. С приездом, что ли. 

Наверное, они опять проваляются два дня в постели. Будут смотреть дурацкие шоу, готовить по-очереди, экспериментировать с игрушками. И, черт возьми, Ивайзуми чувствовал себя совершенно счастливым. Каждый раз — все больше. И сильнее.


End file.
